Kai Potter Chains of Ice
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Portgaz D. Kai is the seventeen almost eighteen year old pregnant wife of Portgaz D. Ace; the one she somehow felt that her husband was dead. Then later she was summon to her birth world where she had known as Kai Destiny Potter but before she had woken by a goddess told her everything as well as gave Ace back to her. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

A seventeen-year-old woman with dark red hair and heterochromia eyes, one was hazel while other was bright green, stood on a tall hill. She looked out at the ocean while rubbing her small belly gently. The wind blew by gently, making the red hair move slightly at the sudden action. This woman was Portgaz D. Kai, the wife of Portgaz D. Ace. Kai wasn't sure how she could explain it, but she felt that her husband was dead.

"Kai, a person by the name of Trafalgar Law is here. He wants to talk to us."

Kai's best friend, Silk, announced from behind her. The redhead turned around to stare at her also pregnant' friend. A small smile appeared on the older ones' face. She said:

"Then let's go meet Law."

Kai walked down the hill with her friend following close behind. They walked into a thick forest. The trees stood very tall as if they acted like a shield towards the village that they surrounded from incoming attacks. The village was pretty big, but small at the same time. It was big enough so that not everybody knew each other, to which the women didn't have to hide too hard who they were. It was a perfect place to hide. Their house was on the edge of the village, a bit away from the other's views. So it didn't take them very long. When they got there, Kai asked of her friend to go buy some milk. Silk left without another word. The redhead saw a familiar person stand in front of their house. She walked up to him. Law stated:

"So, Silk's pregnant too."

"Yes, she is."

"Who's the father?"

"Who else, Luffy, she and Luffy have always looked up to Ace and me." Kai begun to explain, a disapproval look and frown appeared on her face. "They wanted to do everything we did. Unfortunately, unlike us, they didn't know what they were getting themselves into."

The two individuals stood there for a few minutes in comfortable silence. They had known each other for a very long time. They were good friends, to the point they saw each other as siblings. Law had always looked out for her, to which she was very grateful at some points like now. Kai sighed softly. She asked:

"Ace is dead, isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Law answered.

"And Luffy?"

"He's safe, I manage to save him and I left him on Amazon Lily"

The name of the location made Kai laugh, a real laugh since she last saw Ace. She wasn't worried about Luffy. She knew he was safe.

Law and Kai continued to talk until Silk came back with milk. Law decided then to check them out as well as the babies. He gave them positive answers, to which relaxed the females. After he left, Kai and Silk decide to make themselves supper. After that, Silk went to bed while Kai stayed up. The redhead looked at a picture of her and Ace at their wedding day. She remembered that day so well as if it happened just yesterday. Everyone was there, even Whitebeard who found her and took her as his daughter. Luffy was digging into the cakes, which they had many because her husband and his brother had bottomless pits for stomachs. She missed her husband so much. Kai held back tears.

She remembered the day that they have met. She was traveling with her friends, well more like on an adventure as they were pirates. She was the captain of course then, and then there was Kai's first mate Sara, who unlike Kai was born and knew at least one parent, but she doesn't know who her unknown father was and Sara really wanted to know who her father is. Kai got her to join her crew when her mother disappeared and no one knew why or how? Sara joined Kai to find her mother and maybe find out who her father was. Next was Rain, she was the Navigator of their crew and unlike Sara and so much like Kai; she was found by her parents.

There were others, but they could handle themselves the one person who couldn't was Silk who hid away on their ship after they met her in her hometown. She told them that they weren't the only ones that she met. After they found her on their ship, she stayed with Kai, Sara and Rain's side as she was safer there than with the others especially with the daughter of Mihawk and the daughter of Marshall D. Teach aka Blackbeard. They then find out something about Silk that shocked Kai and the others included Silk herself; Silk was the daughter of Red-Haired Shanks. They were all shocked as Silk didn't look anything like Shanks but later found out that Silk got her blond hair and eyes as well as her other features from her mother.

Anyway back to how she met Ace; they were on some island looking to restock on their rum and other things when they heard that Blackbeard was on the idea and of course the daughter of Blackbeard ran to find him and kill him as she hated him with a passion. Kai and the others rush to help, but they stopped when they saw Portgaz D. Ace instead of Blackbeard. She, of course, knew who he was as he was a crew member of her adoptive father's. Her father the one who found and raised her was Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates. Kai and her father later found out that somehow they were blood-related when they weren't when her father first found her.

Though, the old man didn't really care how it happened, because Kai was still his daughter in the end. But the reason she and Ace never met until then was that when Kai was thirteen, she sneaks away from her father's watchful eye to start her own pirate crew. Sylvia the daughter of Blackbeard had yelled at Ace where her father was, though in colorful worlds as usual. But it seems that both they and Ace had missed him. They kept running into Ace until one day Ace simply asked her out on a date; which Kai said yes and everything else was history.

Kai was about to get up and walk to the bedroom when a light surrounded her as and in a second she was gone.

000000000000000000000000

 _"Where am I?"_

 _Kai asked with shock. She looked around the white room, not recognizing it. A female voice said to the frightened female:_

 _"It's all right, Kai. I summoned your spirit here. Your body is sleeping at the moment."_

 _The redhead turned around quickly. She saw a giant 12 feet tall woman who was very beautiful. Her aura was strong and it demanded respect, something that only great beings have. She wore a green gorgeous ancient Greece dress, which complimented her eyes. For some odd reason, the redhead knew who she was. She voiced out unsure:_

 _"Hera...?" The woman gave a smile. She nodded to confirm that the other was right. Kai said in shock, "You're La-Lady Hera. I read about you from a Greek book I found when I was a child. What are you doing here?"_

 _"Well young one, I saw your life. I saw yours and Ace's love. I saw that a man named Dumbledore has found a way to summon you back to your birth world."_

 _The Goddess explained calmly._

 _"What?"_

 _Kai asked in confusion._

 _"You came from another world and time. A world where pirates and Marines that you know no longer exist but instead is replaced by magical humans that call themselves wizards and witches as well as extraordinary creatures, but unfortunately all went into hiding because of the normal mortals' fears of them. You're a witch and the last of the Potter family. Now, you're being summoned back by Albus Dumbledore, who wishes to use you as his weapon against an evil wizard by the name of Tom Riddle, but he goes by the name of Lord Voldemort."_

 _"So, let's me get this straight. This man Dumbledore wants to use me as a pawn against some evil guy?" Kai's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. She growled, "Hell with him! There's no way I'm going to let him control my life! Even Ace wouldn't have gotten away with that shit."_

 _Hera giggled with amusements at what the human said. She replied:_

 _"I can see why Ace was good for you. Well, I'm sending you back, but I have two things to say to you. One of them is to stay away from the Weasley's, especially a boy by the name of Ronald."_

 _"What's the second thing?"_

 _Kai asked with confusion. The Goddess announced happily:_

 _"I talked with Hades, and I managed to give your husband back to you as a gift. Good luck little one, you'll need it."_

 _That was the last thing she heard before the redhead slowly lost consciousness._

000000000000000000000000

Kai woke up slowly. She opened her heterochromia eyes. She saw a white ceiling. Slowly she sat up and looked around until her eyes landed on another bed that had Ace in it. What made her gasp was that he looked very much alive. Kai quickly got out of bed and ran towards her husband. When she was near him she sat down on a chair that was on his bedside then ran her fingers through his hair. He was warm. He was breathing. The pirate was simply sleeping. The witch sighed in relief. She was close to tears but held them back. She was so happy to have him back.

"I see you're awake, Miss. Potter."

Kai turned toward the voice. She saw two elderly women, an elderly man, and a greasy haired man.

"Who are you?"

The redhead asked. She became protective of Ace and her growing belly as she put one hand on her husband and the other around her belly, which did not go unnoticed by one of the elderly women and the greasy haired man.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you my dear are a witch." So that's Dumbledore, Kai thought. "These are Poppy Pomfrey, the matron, and nurse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. Professor Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, also the head of the Gryffindor house and teaches Transfiguration. This is Professor Severus Snape. He's the head of Slytherin house and he also teaches Potions."

Dumbledore said as he introduced everybody.

Madam Pomfrey asked:

"Miss. Potter may-"

"Not now Poppy." The headmaster cut the nurse off, which caused her to glare at him. "Now Miss. Potter, may I asked how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

Kai said. Her eyes narrowed at his interrogation.

"How can that be? You're supposed to be thirteen. We must de-age you at once!"

Dumbledore said raising his wand. Before he could do anything, a voice ordered:

"Don't you dare cast a spell, Albus!"

Everybody turned towards the voice to come face to face with a red-haired woman that was accompanied by two other who wore long coats.

"Amelia, please this is for the greater good."

The headmaster tried to explain his actions. The witch, Amelia, glared at him. She barked:

"Albus, if you would have listened to your med-witch, you would find out that Miss. Potter is pregnant by the look the way she's holding her belly!"

The old man's blue eyes widened in shock at the new information, not sure what to say. He didn't have to say anything, because the pregnant witch said:

"Yes I'm pregnant, but my name isn't Miss. Potter, it's-"

"Of course it is my girl." The man said in a grandfatherly tone, which made her almost want to barf. He was a really bad actor. "Your name is Kai Destiny Potter which is the name-"

"Firstly, I'm not your girl you old fool." Kai snarled with outrage. "My surname may have been Potter once, but it turned to Newgate when I was adopted in the world I grew up. Then my name turned to Portgaz D. Kai when I married this crazy fool Portgaz D. Ace. Don't call me Potter again!"

"W-what-"

Dumbledore managed to say only one word before he fainted from shock.

"Well, at least we know you're like your mother Kai."

Amelia said laughing, which in turn made everybody else laugh at the joke except for the greasy man who stared at her with calculating eyes.

When it all calmed down, Amelia and the other Aurors, whom the witch told Kai about, got Dumbledore and his lackeys out of there. Madame Pomfrey wanted to look Kai over to make sure she and baby were all right. Kai knew that she was a few months along, but the med-witch still informed her of it. She also found out that she was having a set of triplets. Madame Pomfrey checked Ace over next before leaving, but before she really did leave she gave Kai a smile.

Kai sighed loudly. She was in that old man's presence for only a bit and was already drained from their conversation. She lies down next to Ace and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kai woke up the next morning, she found Ace who was wearing a shirt for once and was sitting in a chair next to her and talking with the redhead woman she saw yesterday Amelia Bones who was sitting right across from Ace. Kai lifted herself upwards, so she was sitting straight on the bed and then she waited for either one of them to notices. She notices a newspaper and grabbed it to read it, there on the front page was a man a wizard, who escapes from a prison called Azkaban. Sirius Orion Black was his name, but what really caught Kai's eye were his eyes. The paper said that Black was the causes of the death of muggles, which may be people with no magic and the reason why Kai's biological parents were murdered, but Kai doesn't believe any of it as his eyes weren't the eyes of a killer; a crazy person yes but not a killer.

"Mrs. Portgaz, you're finally awake. Your husband and I were just-"Amelia was interrupted

"Amelia, this Sirius Black did he have a trial?" Kai asks

''Hmm I think, but I will have to check'' Amelia said as she and Ace turned to look at her

''I don't think he did, his eyes are not the eyes of a killer. I've known many killers and some of them have tried to hide who they really are, but I could always see them for who they really were by looking into their eyes. This man Sirius Orion Black is not and never has been a killer." Kai said to Amelia who looked shocked

Ace on the other hand just smiled at his beautiful wife, Kai had always had the ability to see who people really were no matter if they were pirates, civilians or marines. In their world, where pirates exist; Kai could just tell some pirates were cold-blooded killers like Blackbeard, but she could also others like him and Luffy were just living their lives and only kill if needed just by looking into their eyes. She even looks at their wanted posters and just knew who they were without even meeting them in person. That was one of the reasons why he loves her among other things. So if Kai says that this Sirius Black didn't do what this paper says then he will choose to believe her over some paper.

How?'' Amelia asked, shaken at the thought of an innocent man in Azkaban for twelve years

''Kai just knows who guilty and who's innocent; it one of the many things I love about her'' Ace said with a grin, which also causes Kai to roll her eyes

''I will check on it; now if you up to it I would like to talk about your schooling and where you will be living?'' Amelia said/asked

''I'm not saying here and neither is Ace'' Kai said firmly and she means it as theirs no way she or Ace are staying at the castle not with that old fool nearby

''Ok that's fine, you two can live at the Potter's Manor if you want and be homeschool, but before that we need to get you sorted into a house; so if you and Ace can follow me to the Great Hall'' Amelia said, after giving orders to some of her people outside the wing

Kai got up from the bed with the hope of Ace; together they followed Amelia as she leads them to the Great Hall. Both Ace and Kai look around them and take in some parts of the castle. There were ghosts in Hogwarts; Kai notices that one ghost was of a woman who looked sad and wary of them and others. When they were in the Great Hall, Ace and Kai notice that everyone was staring at her included a thirteen-year-old red-haired boy with freckles and blue eyes. The teachers were also staring at her, well that greasy black haired overgrown bat was glaring at her; which earned him an icy glare right back.

"Albus, Mrs. Portgaz here has wishes to be homeschooled and so she will staying within her own home the Potter Manor. Now-"Amelia was interrupted

"Arrogant just like your father Potter" the greasy black haired overgrown bat sneered

"Severus Snape-"Amelia was interrupted once again

"You, I can see who you are. You're a man filled with rage against a dead man my biological father, but not just because he bullied you. No I can see it in your eyes you loved my biological mother and yet she married my biological father, causing you to hate my biological father even more. It's quite sad really to be bullied in your youth, only to become a bully later on in life. I wonder what my mother would have said about that if she was alive today." Kai said while looking into Severus Snape's eyes

Silence filled the Great Hall even more than it already was. Ace was angry, how dare that overgrown bat to call his wife arrogant. But he soon lost his anger, after hearing what Kai had just revealed; it was quite sad Severus Snape's history. All he can feel now was pity for the overgrown bat. Amelia looked shocked and yet impressed, Kai would be a good Auror expect given that Kai was from a world filled with pirates. Amelia doubt that Kai would be an Auror as she would have to follow the law and Amelia have a guess that's Kai herself was a pirate just like her husband was.

The Professors included that old fool Albus Dumbledore looked shocked. The Professors included a bearded giant-like man never heard anyone talk to Severus like that or knowing about his past and his love for Lily Potter, well beside those who knew Severus from when he was a child. Albus Dumbledore was shocked, fearful and angry; he was shocked that Potter could read Severus so well just by looking into his eyes. Fearful for his plans, Potter could look into his eyes and find out everything and ruined his plans even more. He was angry as Potter just wouldn't be as easy to manipulate as he would like, especially not with Amelia or her so-called husband around.

Albus will have to changes his plans, especially with Potter's unborn child. The child will have to go, but hopefully after it born; he can convince young Potter to give it up. The child will have to be placed in an orphanage as no pureblood family would want it, well maybe Molly if he paid her. Expect if he goes that route he will need to get the gold from the Potter vault as he won't pay her with his own. Maybe he can also pay Molly to help get rid of Ace and play matchmaker with Potter and her second oldest Charlie. Yes, he can work around his former plans, anything for the greater good.

The Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs, and Ravenclaws just look shocked no one spoken like that to Professor Snape before. They all clap for Kai, even the muggle-borns who all knew who Potter's mother was like them, but to find out Professor Snape loved her and still be rude to all of them is like a slap to the face to them and to the poor late Mrs. Lily Potter. The Slytherin also look shocked, angry and disgusted as well for the pure-bloods at least. They were shocked for the same reasons as the other houses, but they angry at that too. The pure-bloods of Slytherin were disgusted that their head of house and potion professor was in love with a mudblood.

Severus Snape was angry, angry that a little girl the spawn of Potter dared to say that to him. What right did she have to talk to him like that? His history with Lily isn't any of her concern.

"You-"Severus was interrupted

"Severus I do hope you're not about to threaten the heir to house Potter are you?" Amelia asks eyeing Snape and Severus shut his mouth

"Amelia I'm sure that Miss. Potter, can get the best education here instead of Potter Manor" Albus said, standing up

"That may be Albus, but Mrs. Mrs. Portgaz is seventeen legally an adult in our world. So it for her to decide" Amelia challenge and Albus knew he needs to play his cards right

"Well I'm afraid as her magical guardian and the keeper of her vault key-"Albus was interrupted

"Albus last time I check you weren't chosen to be her magical guardian and only when the real one unable-"

"But he is Amelia-"

"Let me finish Albus, I'm going back to look if Mrs. Portgaz's real magical guardian had a trial and if he didn't well you get my point," Amelia said with a smile and Albus paled

"Amelia just let me talk to Miss. Potter; I have a key for Miss. Potter that goes to her vaults-"Albus was interrupted

"WAIT, WHY WOULD HE HAVE A KEY?" Ace yelled

"Amelia, Ace is right why would he have a key to my family's vaults? When he wasn't even my magical guardian as you just said" Kai asks/said calmly

"He couldn't, Albus when we go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, are we going to find that you've been stealing from the Potter family vaults?" Amelia asks the old coot and Kai can see the old coot was sweating bullets

"HEY DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO DUMBLEDORE'' the thirteen-year-old boy with red hair yelled

"OH SHUT IT YOU-WHAT?'' Ace yell then asked at he just shot fire out of hands without saying anything

"Hmm I guess when you died, the devil fruit was lost, but the goddess gave your power back but now it's genetic like my power of Winter'' Kai whispered to her husband as Amelia and some of the long coats were talking with Dumbledore

''Ok Kai, Ace let's go I'm finish talking with Dumbledore; I will take you shopping for everything you need, then take you to Potter Manor while my Aurors stay and make sure Dumbledore returned everything that belongs to the Potter family'' Amelia said while they walked out of the Great Hall

"What about what you wanted? How do you sort people into these houses?" Kai asks Amelia who eyes winded

"Oh that right I've forgotten I said that Minerva if you would," Amelia said to Kai and then to Minerva McGonagall who nodded

" _Shit shouldn't have said anything,_ " Kai thought then look at Ace who was grinning " _Oh that bastard, heh let's see if he get any tonight"_

Minerva McGonagall walked forward with an old looking pointed hat and places on Kai's head, which Kai didn't like at all.

" _Hmm let see what you are, oh and I'm the sorting hat,_ " a voice said in Kai's head

" _Oh I know you better get on with it,_ " Kai said to the hat

" _Yes, or you will destroy me and I know you mean it otherwise I doubt your husband would've survived the first week of your marriage unless he does what you ask of him_."

Kai smirked at that and Ace felt a chill and just knew that Kai and that damned hat were talking about him.

" _You also despise the old coot and if it makes you feel any better I do too, but now let's get you sorted. Hmm, you only loyal to family, friends and those you trust like your crew with your life. So not quite Hufflepuff, you are very brave and daring; so you can do well in Gryffindor even if you wouldn't be staying in the dorms, but I get the feeling that you know that the old coot wants you to be in that house. You like very much have the making of a great Ravenclaw that can rival the founder Rowan Ravenclaw. You're resourceful, cunning, ambition, determine and all other things that make a good Slytherin or pirate; which make senses as you are or rather was a pirate._ "

" _So you can't choose, that's what you're saying,_ " Kai said to the hat

" _Oh, I didn't say that there's a house that was created by two founders that wanted to remain anonymous and I do believe you know their families names. The house was created for those who have all of the traits of the other four founders but seek freedom. They called the house One Piece_ " the house explained much to Kai's shock

" _The founders, what were their names? Did they from here? This world?"_ Kai demanded to the hat

" _No these founders were from the world that you grew up in. They created the house and made it so that Hogwarts would only make it appear when they're students for this very house. But in your case, I don't think the table will appear or maybe it will, who knows. After they created the house, they disappeared never to be seen again. Their names were Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge_ " the hat answered a shock Kai " _So with that in mind my dear Portgas D. Kai, you better be-"_

"ONE PIECE" the hat yelled, making a new table appear in the great hall and a new hourglass for points appear as well

The Great Hall was shocked, but more so with Ace who can't believe what the hat has just called out. How did the hat know about the treasure of Gol D. Roger? He will refuse to admit that man is his father out loud until the day he dies again. Kai was the first to come out of her shock and took the hat off of her head and gave it back to the still shocked Minerva McGonagall.

"But how? That's house never had never had a student?" Albus Dumbledore himself

"Well look like it did. Now let's go Mr. and Mrs. Portgas" Amelia said after coming out of her shock

''Where are we going?'' Ace asked Amelia as he and Kai followed Amelia out of the Great Hall leaving the shock professors and students

''We are going to Diagon Alley'' Amelia answered Ace as she led them to two more of her Aurors

Kai look at Amelia and the other two long coats or rather Aurors, who both have brooms within their hands. Amelia got on her broom and Ace got on the back, while Kai got on the back of one of the other Aurors. While in the air, Kai smiled as it makes her feel free like she did being a pirate. She just wishes Silk and the others were here with her and Ace. She also knows she needs to tell Ace about what she found out, but looking at Ace who looks like he was having fun it can wait.

Unknowingly to Kai, her's wish just might come true as somewhere unknown a goddess who oversees both worlds smiles down at Portgas D. Kai.


	3. Chapter 3

When Amelia, Kai and Ace got to Diagon Alley; the first thing the trio went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. So here they are at the bank meeting with the one in charges of the Potter family's vaults. Katerina Flitwick the daughter of Filius Flitwick and his late wife.

"It's good to see that one Potter had survived that fateful Halloween night. Now, what do you need Mrs. Portgaz?" Katerina said/asks Kai, but Amelia spoke first

"We need to draw out some gold for shopping and can you check to see if anyone and I mean anyone had illegally gone into the Potter's vaults and stole from them." Amelia requested

"Yes we can do that, first let us see-excuses me I need to see the boss. I will be back" Katerina said as she got up from her desk and ran out of the office

"It seems that she found something she didn't like" Kai simply pointed out calmly

"People had been stealing from Kai's dead family. Is that okay in your world Amelia? In my world, their pirates, but some of the pirates I was known doesn't even do that type of thing as they have their honor that stops them." Ace said/asks

"I'm surely sorry Mrs. Portgaz, I didn't-"Amelia was stopped by a hand

"Amelia I'm sure we can straighten this out. Let's just wait for Katerina" Kai said calmly, causing Amelia to be dumbstruck at how clam Kai is

When Katerina returned, she sat back down in her chair; she then looked at Amelia, Kai, and Ace and told them what they found. It seems that copies had been made and given to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape had stolen some gold and some heirlooms. The Weasleys mainly Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Percy Weasley had also stolen some gold as well. Right after Katerina said that Kai asks if they get everything back and if they brought anything with her family money or sold the heirlooms to pay them back or else.

Kai also wanted the copies of her family's vaults key to be destroyed, so their only be one key. Katerina smiled and said that they can do that and more, pleases Kai and Ace. They then proceed with withdrawing the gold they ask for and then after Kai and the others, next shop was the books shops. There were two reasons that are they were going to Flourish and Blotts and then Obscurus Books is mainly because Kai just loves to read. Ace just watches as Amelia Bones helped Kai picked out her Hogwarts Books for all the years of Hogwarts and subjects.

After getting the Hogwarts Books and some more from Flourish and Blotts, they then went to the other shop Obscurus Books, so Kai can see what they have to offer her despite Amelia protests as they still have things to get still. Ace did warn her that his wife loves books and will get what she wants no matter what. Ace remembers that in their world; Kai wanted something, but the old man Whitebeard had tried to get Kai to wait as Marines was all surrounded the area where Kai wanted to go. But Kai wouldn't wait and had her powers to freeze the Marines so that she would simply be able to get to her goal, which was a bookstore. When Amelia heard that she was horrified, but Ace reassurance her that's the Marines were fine.

When Kai had gotten all the books; she wanted, Amelia accidentally mentions another bookstore Whizz Hard Books much to her's dismay and Ace's amusement as Kai demanded her to lead them to the third bookstore. So Amelia did and so both she and Ace found themselves waiting for Kai who was busy looking at the books. When Kai was done, they were able to shop for the other things Kai needed like Amanuensis Quills for quills and ink, the Apothecary for ingredients for potion-making. A shop called Bromstix and of course it's sold brooms, Ace just knew that Kai would buy the fastest. Eeylops Owl Emporium was next and it sells owls, Kai, of course, went for two snowy-white owls. After that, she asks if there were other pets' shops and so Amelia lead them to the shops.

They went to several pets' stores that Amelia had shown them, but Ace should see that's Kai didn't find what she was looking for and Ace knew what she was looking for. Back in their world, Kai had several animals friends like owls, cats, dogs and much more, but Ace knew that Kai loves the more dangerous animals like lions, tigers, wolves and such like that. So after the last pet shop, they walked out to the street and a shop owner walked up to them. Ace saw the shop owner talk to Kai about something, so he convinces her to go with Amelia and he can go with the shop owner. Kai agreed with Ace and she watches Ace go with the shop owner before she went with Amelia.

Kai and Amelia's next stop was Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to get phials, telescopes, and brass scales. Next was Ollivanders a wand shop, where the shop owner Garrick Ollivander had Kai test out wands and there were many of them she had tried out. In the end, the ones that had chosen her was 11", Holly, Ice Phoenix feather, 11" Holly, Phoenix feather and 11", Holly, Thunderbird feather. Kai raised an eyebrow and by seeing Amelia and Garrick's shocked faces, the wands cores must be powerful. This wouldn't be surprising to Kai if they were and had chosen her as she was the most powerful woman alive in their world.

Kai saw that Garrick was saying that 11", Holly, Phoenix feather wand is the brother to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Kai just asks the price for all three and when she got that she paid for all three wands. Kai knew her main wand will be 11", Holly, Ice Phoenix feather and the other two will be her spares; especially the 11" Holly, Phoenix feather wand and the brother wand to the Dark Lord Voldemort of this world as she suspects that old fool Dumbledore wants her to use that wand. The last thing she wants is to play the old fool's game as a pawn; she's the freaking queen with Ace as her king. So the next shop, they went to is Potage's Cauldron Shop for cauldrons.

Kai chooses the Self-Stirring Cauldrons and paid for them while ignoring Amelia who wanted her to buy normal ones. After getting everything Kai needed; they walked out of the store and that's when a woman named Aphrodite Diphda who's the shop owner of Diphda's Beauty and Fashion. Aphrodite had told Kai that her wardrobe is finished, which was weird as Kai never even met Aphrodite before. But after seeing the wardrobe, Kai guess that's the Goddess Hera had arranged this for her and had paid Aphrodite who was named after the Goddess who shares the same name. Kai and Amelia went to some more shops and luckily Kai got out enough from her vaults, then after the shops, they met up with Ace who has two elemental wolves' cubs in cages in a cart.

Kai was delighted at the sight of the wolves' cubs, while Amelia was horrified at the sight of the two wolves' cubs. The Wizarding World there are many magical creatures and some even look like those from the muggle world, but those types always have some magical abilities like these two elemental wolves' cubs. In one cage, Amelia can see its female; the color of the cub is white and her eyes are an ice blue meaning it's had ice powers. The other is male and has a golden fur, Amelia saw others like the male one and so knew that the male has fire powers. Amelia will talk to Kai about them, but for now, it's time for them to get to Potter Manor.

Well the man who opened the door of Potter Manor for them was a humanoid animal. The man has grey hair, cream, and gold colored fur. The man has pointed ears, small, elongated fangs, and a striped face. He has amber eyes, he looks like a mixture of a lion and another type of lion

"Who are you?" Kai asks calmly

"Kai, Ace, this is Alistair; he been the Potter family's butler since-well I don't really know. He has been living in the Potter Manor and been taking care of the Manor since your parents' deaths, Kai" Amelia said to her

"Well it's nice to meet you and yes this is Ace, my husband," Kai said to Alistair

Kai and the others walk pass Alistair and into the Manor, Kai walk toward the couch with the wolves cubs cages and down on the couch. Kai let the cubs out, after putting the cages down. Ace and Amelia went and take their shopping upstairs and to their right places. Alistair closed the door and walked over to Kai and the cubs, he then sat down the other couch.

"Elemental wolves' cubs hmm, haven't seen them for some time now," Alistair said as he looks at them

"Elemental Wolves?" Kai asks as she pets them both

"Oh yes the Wizarding World has many creatures and some look just like muggle creatures. The ones who look just like muggle creatures always have something magical about them. Some are Elemental like the female is an ice wolf and the male is a fire wolf." Alistair explained, which got Kai to think

"So they're like Ace and I" Kai guess

"Oh, Amelia told me, what you can do and about your unborn baby. You must be excited about starting a family." Alistair said to Kai

"Do you have a family Alistair? Where do you come from? How did you come to be the butler for my birth family?" Kai asks curious, causing Alistair to laugh

"For your first question yes I do have a family, my races and humanoid animals like me expect different are all from a different world. We somehow got strangled here on your Earth years ago. The Potters your family found us, they help us survive this world both muggle and the wizarding worlds. We the humanoid cats like animals built a kingdom called Thundera. The second child of the King and Queen of Thundera and a member of the second child's family have always are the maid, butler or both of the Potter family to repay them for saving us. I was second child of the last King and Queen; some of my children are ready to take over my duties as your butler." Alistair explained

"I see," Kai said

"KAI, WHERE DO YOU WANT THE CAULDRONS TO BE PLACES" Ace yelled from upstairs and Kai smiled before Kai could get up; there was a knock on the door

Alistair went to answer it with Kai and the cubs behind him and when he opened the door, there was Albus Dumbledore and a short, plump, kindly-looking flaming fiery red hair, bright brown-eyed woman standing right outside.

"Ah, my girl-"Albus was interrupted as he frozen in ice and they all looked shocked until

"YOU BEAST, HOW DARE THAT THING DO THAT-AHHHH" the flaming fiery red-haired, bright brown-eyed woman was yelling and then screamed as her dress was on fire

Kai and Alistair look down at the cubs; both had just used their powers. Kai smiled, Alistair just laughs. Ace and Amelia ran downstairs, after hearing the woman's screams.

"Albus? Molly Weasley? What happened?" Amelia asks, after sending water to Molly Weasley the flaming fiery red-haired, bright brown-eyed woman

Alistair and Kai both look up at her and back down at the cubs; they then just laughs, causing Ace to laugh. Kai looks back at Molly Weasley and saw her glaring at both Ace and the cubs. She then turned toward Kai and put up a motherly smile at her. All that makes Kai want to do it puke; she was raised by one of the most feared pirates and one who died trying to save her husband. Her father raised her all by himself, with the crew who were like brothers and sisters to her.

Kai even had her father's nurses who all took the role of being mothers to Kai much to her displeasure and her father's amusement. She later had more mother figures and more powerful ones at that. So seeing Mrs. Molly Weasley trying to look like a mother to Kai, makes Kai just want to freeze her and then maybe keep her as a statue or something.

"Amelia can you maybe keep this bastard from ever coming near Kai and this beast of a woman and that overgrown bat?" Ace asks Amelia, ignoring Molly who was fuming up

"Ace please doing insults beast like women that we had met back in our world," Kai told her husband calmly while raising an eyebrow at Molly

"Right, then what do you call this thing-" Ace was interrupted

"DON'T YOU CALL ME BEAST YOUNG MAN, KAI DESINTY POTTER I DEMANDED THAT YOU THAT YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE AND-"Molly was yelling until she too was frozen this time by Kai herself making Amelia look at her

"She was annoying me" Kai simply said as she turned and walk upstairs with Ace and the cubs

Amelia looks at Alistair who only smiles at the backs of the couple and then toward the frozen statues.

"She's just like her mother, while Ace is just like James Potter. You know I can't wait until Kai's baby born, I wonder which parents it will take after." Alistair muses, before shutting the door behind Amelia who had walked outside and then walked toward the kitchen

While outside Amelia was looking at the ice statues and shakes her head, two of her Aurors saw the statues and then look at Amelia who just gave them a look that says "don't ask".

 **AN: There's mention of another show, but that all that ever will be Alistair and his children and wife maybe**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning in the Potter Manor; Ace and Kai woke up from where they had slept the master bedroom king size bed. Ace and Kai both got up from the bed and walked toward their closets, where they put their entire wardrobes thanks to Aphrodite Diphda at. When Kai was looking at the clothes last night, Aphrodite Diphda showed up with Ace's wardrobe. Kai put on a short dark blue dress, blue jeans shorts. Ace changed into a white wife beater t-shirt and shorts that look like his original ones.

"Nice, though I wish I had my hat back. You, Kai look sexy as always. Why blue?" Ace said/asks about himself and to Kai once he turned around to look at her

"Thank you and who knows, maybe it was because I have the power of Ice. I've no idea" Kai said as she walked out of the master bedroom and walk downstairs closely followed by Ace

When she got to the ground floor, she was jumped on by her wolves that she named Balto and Jenna. Why she names them those names she doesn't have a clue. When Kai manages to get both Balto and Jenna off of her, she and Ace went to the kitchen. That's where they found Alistair making breakfast for both her and Ace, but there were two other people younger than Alistair. They both looks kind of like Alistair, so they maybe Alistair's children.

Kai notices that the boy looks more like Alistair than the girl and the girl has Alistair's fur color, but with different hair and eyes color that she may have inherited from her mother. Kai and Ace sat down at the table, while both Balto and Jenna lying near Kai.

"Good Morning Mistress Kai, Master Ace. Here your breakfast and these are two are my youngest children Alexander and Alexandria. They'll be training to take over my duties or at least some of them." Alistair said to both Kai and Ace

"It's nice to meet you two Alexander, Alexandria. Thank you Alistair" Kai said, and then she started to eat as Ace was already eating like he always does

"Mistress, Amelia Bones will be here and she's bringing some people with her" Alistair said as he turns toward his children

When they were finishes, Ace went looking around the Manor and Kai stayed right where she is. A few hours later, there's a knock on the door and Alistair went to answer it. Kai walks toward the couch and sat on it and then watch as Amelia Bones walked in the Manor along with others behind her. Kai waited until Amelia and others sat down to ask questions.

"So how the old bastard and that's thing?" Ace asks as he eats

"Don't worry about him Amelia, it's how he is. But why was he here in the first places?" Kai said/asks while smiling at Amelia

"They're both fine and they were both here, well Dumbledore was here I think to get you on his side and think the way he does. Molly was here because she's on Dumbledore's side and so I think if Dumbledore got his way, she can convince you to get to know one of her oldest sons despite the fact you're married. I'm sure Albus is back in his office trying to come up with a new plan. Molly is maybe trying to convince either Bill or Charlie to get to know you and steal you away from Ace here. Unfortunately for Molly, I told her husband Arthur what she tried to do last night and so he's keeping an eye on her." Amelia answered them

"What about Sirius Black?" Kai asks the question she wanted to be answered

"Yes well, it seems that Sirius had never gotten a trial and he did last night I made sure of that. So he's been found innocent of everything like you had pointed out he wasn't and never have been a killer. Right now, he's still in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in recovery. I told him about you, Ace and your pregnancy and because Sirius is, in fact, your godfather, well he really wants to meet Ace." Amelia informed Kai who smiled

"Good and for that last part I would be disappointed if my so-called godfather didn't want to meet Ace," Kai told Amelia, causing the others to chuckled

"Ok, the Hogwarts classes that's are core subjects Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. There is a flying and if you want it-"Amelia was interrupted

"I already know how to fly with a broom" Kai informed her

"Ok, the Electives classes are Alchemy, Apparition, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Although Alchemy and Apparition are only for sixth and seventh years; but we can find someone to teach you." Amelia said

"I know Alchemy already, but since I'm in the world I was born in and yet have no idea what happens in the muggle world, I think Muggle Studies will be good. So will Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures as Divination will be a waste of time as I don't the gift to see into the future." Kai said to Amelia, who wrote things down on a notepad

"Ok, I will look into tutors for chosen the Electives classes along with the mains ones. Combine all the classes together you will have 10 classes, so you will be busy Kai-"Amelia was once again interrupted

"I can handle it and Amelia isn't it time for you to introduce us to your friends?" Kai said/asks waving a hand to the others

"Oh I'm sorry, Kai these are Edward Tonks, his wife Andromeda Tonks née Black, Remus Lupin who was a friend of your late parents, Kai. Ted and Andromeda are here because-" Amelia was interrupted

"You Lupin Remus look like a friend of mine, a male version though. Tell me did you by chance have a daughter?" Kai asks

"No I don't, I can't I have an illness that prevents me-"Remus was interrupted

"Actually, you do Remus or rather you did," Ted Tonks said, causing both Remus and Andromeda to look at him one out of shock and the other with sad eyes

"What?" Remus asks Ted shocked heard in his voice

"Yes two years ago in 1991, our daughter who at that time was seventeen had a baby who was named after her grandmother here. But last year our granddaughter went missing on her first birthday, we tried everything to find her and still, we shouldn't find her." Ted explained to Remus

"But how? I don't remember ever-"Remus was interrupted again this time by Andromeda

"You wouldn't, we got on our daughter about it and luckily we made a deal with the Head of the Aurors at that time. Nymphadora made a love potion and naturally you would have smelt it, but she figures out a way to hide it. Please forgive her Remus" Andromeda explained

Remus just quiet, while looking elsewhere expect at the Tonks. Kai, on the other hand, was thinking about how the worlds must have a time and years different. As it's her world goes faster than this world, but if Rain was born in 1991 in this world and Kai was born in 1980, but was found by their parent or parents around the same time in their world. Something must have been behind Rain's disappeared and maybe hers as well.

"I think we should go. I'm sorry Remus" Ted said getting up follow by his wife

Remus and Amelia watch them leave, while Ace was watching his wife think about something. Alistair followed the Tonks, so he can close the door behind them and that when he sees Molly Weasley walking up to the Manor and this time with her third son Percy Ignatius Weasley. He turned toward Amelia and the others

"Miss. Bones, Molly Weasley is back and with her son Percy Weasley" Alistair said

"What? Shouldn't he be in Hogwarts? How old is he again? Never mind lets me deal with this" Amelia said as she got up and walked toward the door and went out, Alistair closes the door right after

Kai looks at Remus and then at Ace, and back at Remus again with a serious look on her face.

"You're welcome to stay Lupin Remus if you want," Kai said with a smile, but Remus feels like he doesn't have a choice and one look at Ace and he knew he really doesn't have a choice.

"S-sure," Remus said nervously and he saw that Ace gave him thumbs up

"OK great Alistair, Alexander, Alexandria please cook a big feast tonight for dinner. Now Lupin Remus where is this St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries?" Kai said to Alistair and his kids then ask Remus

"I will take you there, It's would be faster if we use the floo. Alistair, do you still have-" Remus said/asking until he was interrupted yet again

"Of course, come," Alistair said leading them to the fireplaces

Kai and Ace were both confused but listen to Remus and Alistair as they told them what to do. Afterward, Kai and Ace were both excited to try that Kai push Ace inside the fireplace, grabbed some powder and yelled out the hospital's name. Remus blinks and kept doing so until

"They forgot their shoes," Alistair said, laughing

Remus just shook his head and went inside the fireplace with some powder, but before he yelled out. Alistair's daughter gave them two pairs of shoes and then afterward, he yelled out the hospital's name too. Once Remus was there, he walked out of their fireplace and saw a nurse waiting for him with both Ace and Kai. Remus notices that the nurse has an annoyed face on.

"Mr. Lupin, how many times do I have to say don't floo over here I'm trying to convince the others to get rid of the fireplace here." The nurse says in an annoyed tone

"Sorry, but we were in a rush. We're here to visit Sirius Black" Remus said smiling at the nurse

"Fine follow me," the nurse said as she started walking and Remus gave Ace his pair of shoes

"Hey my shoes," Ace said as he took them and put them on, while Kai followed the nurse

"Kai here your-"

"I'm good," Kai said as she follows the nurse and Remus look at her confuses

"Don't bother Lupin Remus, Kai never wears shoes except in certain weather. She likes to be as free as she can. Back in our world, I wore only shorts, shoes and my hat. Kai, on the other hand, wore a revealing ruby-red corset, torn black jean shorts, black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing. She never wore shoes with any of her outfits." Ace said walking after Kai leaving a shock Remus Lupin behind

Remus snapped out of it and ran after both Kai and Ace, which earned him a scolded from nearby nurses and doctors. When Remus Kai and Ace entered the room, they saw Sirius Black and a woman that Kai had only seen in pictures. The woman in the room was Yadoya the mother of Sara and so Sirius must be Sara's father then.

"Hey you're Yadoya the mother of one of Kai's friends Sara" Ace said grinning at Yadoya causing her and Sirius to look up at him

"Sara my little Sara you know her, but that means-"Yadoya said, turning to Kai and her eyes widen "YOU'RE LITTLE KAI, NEWGATE KAI" Yadoya yelled

"And how exactly do you know me?" Kai asks the mother of Sara with a raised eyebrow

"Well I guess you were too young back then, but the Whitebeard Pirates once visit Trans Town and one of the nurses brought you off of the ship. You and Sara used to have fun together." Yadoya explained

"Wait back up, Sara? Daughter? I HAVE A DAUGHTER? KAI YOU CAN'T BE KAI MY GODDAUGHTER SHOULD BE THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD NOT OLDER." Sirius asked in a normal voice at first and then yelled out the rest

"Mr. Black and rest, will you lower your voices down please," a nurse said from behind Ace

Kai was busy listening to a voice down further in the hall, so she follows it while everyone else was busy. She kept on walking until she heard two voices this time and one of them was yelling. She stopped near to hear and see, but one to be seen by either the thirteen-year-old boy or the elderly woman. She stayed in the same spot until the elderly woman slapped the boy. She then decided enough was enough and rushes to stop the woman.

"Who are you? This is none of your-"the woman was screeching until Kai let out some small amount of Haki making the woman faint

"Grandma" the boy cried for the woman who must be his grandmother, Kai turned to him

"It's alright she just fainted, what is your name? I've seen you at Hogwarts, why aren't you there?" Kai asks the boy

"M-My name is N-Neville L-Longbottom and-"

"Take a breath Neville and then tell me," Kai said sweetly to Neville and Neville did take a breath

"My grandmother took me out of Hogwarts for a day to visit my parents. My parents Frank and Alice Longbottom have driven insane twelve years ago and now they stay here for the rest of their lives. I said something and grandma didn't like it very much." Neville said looking down and Kai grabbed his face and turn his head to look at her

"Neville tells me honestly, is this the first time she did this?" Kai asks Neville who shook his head no making Kai narrow her eyes, before relaxing them

"Tell you what Neville, we're going to visit a friend of mind and we're going to sort this hold mess out." Kai said to Neville " _Then you're going to live with Ace and I weather Amelia ok it or not_ " Kai thought to herself

Ace was there the whole time, well almost the whole time. He calls out to a nurse to help the woman and shook his head at his wife. He knew Kai take after Whitebeard in somethings, but it looks like taking "kids" in, is one of them. Expect this time there are actually kids. Well, either way, it will be a while before they get to go home and eat.


End file.
